Perjuangan Tanpa Akhir
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: Rui bagaikan penguntit yang selalu mengikuti Tsubasa. Kapanpun dan dimanapun Tsubasa berada, disana pasti ada Rui yang akan mengganggunya. Humor? By Natsu.


Natsu kembali!

Tetap dengan humor yang.. emm.. mungkin garing.. hehehe :)

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-san

* * *

Perjuangan Tanpa Akhir

Pada suatu hari, Tsubasa sedang berjalan2 di sekitar taman sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, dari semak belukar, muncul Rui. "Tsubasa-ku…!" ujar Rui dengan penuh sukacita. "Heh, elo main muncul tiba-tiba aja! Elo setan ya?" bentak Tsubasa sambil panik mau kabur, mukanya pucat banget, kayak habis ngeliat setan atau zombie atau apapun lah yang bikin takut. Tapi niat Tsubasa untuk kabur dibatalkan gara-gara Rui udah keburu duduk dan udah meluk tangannya Tsubasa biar nggak lepas. "Nggak apa-apa lagi.. gue kan nggak akan ngigit kali.. hehe… lagi apa, SAY?" SAY? S-A-Y? What the hell of "say"? "Heh, elo nggak bisa liat ya gue lagi apa? Lu punya mata dipake gak sih?" jawab Tsubasa sewot. "Ya maap... kan gue terlalu seneng gara-gara ngeliat elo." Jawab Rui dengan so imut + cute + manja + manis + cantik + kecentilan. Tsubasa pun langsung muntah dihadapan Rui. Muntahannya kena baju seragamnya Rui. "Eh, sori." ujar Tsubasa dingin.

"Waaaaa… muntahannya Tsubasa! Gue nggak boleh nyuci ini seragam…. Jarang banget bisa gini! Hwaaa… senangnya hatiku… lalala.." begitulah respon Rui yang begitu di luar dugaan dan akal sehat. Sampe segitunya banget, secara bekas muntah gitu, nggak bau apa?

"Tsubasa.. makasih udah muntah di seragam gue.. susah lho dapet something dari elo!" jerit Rui yang lagi seneng tapi kesannya kayak orang gila soalnya bekas muntah disimpen. Tsubasa pun diam-diam pergi kabur dari Rui yang lagi seneng nggak ngajak-ngajak (?). Rui pun yang menyadari hal itu langsung nahan si Tsubasa. "ELO NGGAK BOLEH PERGI!" bentak Rui yang suaranya tiba-tiba jadi cowok. Tsubasa pun kaget. "Heh, elo tuh cewek apa cowok sih? Serem amat suara lo!" bentak Tsubasa agak panik karena dia ditahan oleh orang yang jenis kelaminnya nggak diketahui. "JANGAN BANYAK PROTES!" bentak Rui sambil memborgol tangan Tsubasa di bangku taman. Tsubasa pun sampai pusing tujuh keliling. Nih orang cewek apa cowok sih? Suaranya cewek, tapi tenaga cowok banget, batin Tsubasa dalam hati sambil menyesali apa yang terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi tokoh utama mengeluh kepada Natsu. "Heh, Natsu! Nape nasib gue gini sih! Apes banget, mending yang suka sama gue cewek cantik.. lha ini, cewek bukan cowok apalagi.." bisik Tsubasa agar tidak diiket di bangku taman. "Heh, perasaan para tokoh utama komplen mulu ke gue! Ni cerita kan gue yang bikin! Lo cuman sebagai tokoh, cuman mainin peran! Lha gua, mesti ngarang ni cerita! Sekali lagi lo protes dan komplen, gue nikahin elo sama dia! Mau lo hah?" bisik saya rada kenceng ke Tsubasa. "I.. iya deh…." Jawab Tsubasa sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dan untungnya bel masuk udah bunyi, jadi Tsubasa bisa terhindar dari waktu-waktu sengsaranya. Rui pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan Tsubasa. Tsubasa pun lega karena ditinggal oleh Rui. Namun, Tsubasa masih harus berjuang melepaskan borgol yang ada ditangannya tadi yang dipasang oleh Rui. Dan Rui pun lupa melepaskannya. Tsubasa pun harus kembali menikmati waktu-waktu sengsaranya sambil berusaha melepaskan borgol sialan itu.

Keesokan harinya, pas banget hari Minggu. Tsubasa pun berniat hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Ia ingin bersantai ria melepas lelah dengan melakukan beberapa kegiatan olah raga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjogging ria sebagai permulaan. Ia pun mulai untuk jogging. Setelah menyiapkan segalanya, Tsubasa pun berniat jogging mengelilingi taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Namun setelah berlari 2 keliling, Tsubasa pun berlari kencang. Ia berlari karena melihat Rui sedang jogging juga, namun ia sedang duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh darinya. Ia pun berusaha kabur dari tempat itu, mengingat kejadian yag terjadi di sekolah waktu itu. Dan sayangnya, Rui yang menyadari hal itu langsung ngejar Tsubasa. Dan terjadilah adegan kejar2an antara Tsubasa dan Rui. Mereka berdua seperti penjahat dikejar polisi. Tsubasa pun mengambil cara licik, yaitu make motor ojek (eits, perasaan ini latarnya di Jepang deh. Emangnya di Jepang ada ojek ya? Biar lah whatever). Rui yang sadar kalau dia dilicikin langsung ngambil sepeda yang ada di parkiran dideketnya. Dia pun ngebut sekuat tenaga. Tsubasa yang liat Rui ngejar dia dari spion langsung ngebut juga. Dan sekali lagi terjadi adegan kejar2an antara mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, motor yang dinaiki Tsubasa bensinnya abis. Rui yang sudah dekat langsung tancap gas. Secepat kilat, Rui udah ada di depan Tsubasa. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Tsubasa panik. "Hei, kenapa teriak? Kayak yang abis liat apaan aja." Jawab Rui dengan kalemnya. Padahal penampilannya itu yang bikin panik. Lagian dari atas kesannya gentle, eh begitu liat ke bawah pake hot pants. (-_-"). Tsubasa pun berusaha menyadarkan penampilan Rui dengan nunjuk ke arah bawah Rui. Rui yang udah sadar, langsung senyum-senyum mesem. "Oh, ini toh yang bikin kamu teriak. Ya udah, pura-pura aja elo nggak ngeliat gue pake celana ini. Anggep aja gue pake celana panjang. Nah, sekarang daripada di sini mendingan KITA makan yuk. Ke mana gitu… aha! Mendingan KITA ke restoran ******** (sensor, ntar disangka promosi) aja! ayo!"ajak Rui sambil narik-narik (ato lebih tepatnya MENYERET) Tsubasa yg lagi cengok. 'what the hell of 'KITA'?' maki Tsubasa dalam hati. Tapi mau nggak mau Tsubasa pergi menuruti apa kata Rui barusan.

Sesampainya di restoran-yang-namanya-nggak-boleh-disebut, Tsubasa dan Rui langsung memesan makanan. Tapi Tsubasa merasa nggak tenang karena mereka jadi pusat perhatian karena Rui merangkul bahu Tsubasa, tapi kesannya mereka kayak orang pacaran. Dari sorot mata para pengunjung seakan2 mereka berkata "ih maho! Kok mau-maunya sih jadi maho?". Tsubasa pun pasrah, menerima nasib apes secara beruntun hari ini.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun mencari tempat duduk. Bahkan pas nyari tempat duduk pun Tsubasa diberi tatapan seperti tadi. Namun sekarang lebih banyak. Parahnya, Rui makin dekat dengan Tsubasa. "Duh, tempatnya penuh.. gimana dong?" tanyanya dengan suara manja kayak ke pacar. Makin tambah aja deh Tsubasa mual. Daaaaaann… Tsubasa pun akhirnya muntah (lagi) di atas makanan pesenan mereka. Yuck! Orang-orang disekitar merreka memandang meja mereka dengan pandangan jijik. Tsubasa pun berlari secepat kilat (?) kabur dari tempat itu. Kini hanya Rui yang harus menanggung malu. "Eh, hhehehehehehe.." tawa Rui, lebih tepatnya nyengir kaya kuda.

Back to Tsubasa, kini dia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia masih tidak percaya sama apa yang dialaminya barusan. "Natsu, kok gue dipasangin sama Rui yang jenis kelaminnya nggak jelas gitu sih? Mending sama cewek normal tapi tomboy, lah ini.. gak tau cewek ga tau cowok.." keluh Tsubasa ke Natsu. "Ehm, begini ya kenapa kamu dipasangin sama Rui. KARENAAAAAAAA… dari komiknya juga udah gitu! Gue mah cuman bikin fic nya! Cuma bikin cerita sesuai keadaan di komik!" bentak Natsu. "Oh, gitu toh…." Jawab Tsubasa lesu sambil memutar-mutar jarinya di lantai dengan wajah masa depan suram. *Natsu digebukin fans Tsubasa gara2 bikin Tsubasa sedih*.

Esoknya, Tsubasa pergi ke tempat seluncur ice skating. Ia sudah lama tidak bermain ice skating, jadi masih suka jatoh. Tapi karena (dicerita ini) dia emang jago, ia bisa meluncur seperti atlit ice skating. Namun memang sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh juga (?), ia terjatuh dengan agak lebay menggunakan slow motion. Ia pun mengerang kesakitan dan akhirnya pingsan. Dan anehnya tiba-tiba Rui datang dan menolong Tsubasa. Inilah dialognya (Natsu lagi males ngetik, jadi kalo ada yang disingkat maklum yaaaa)

Rui (R): Tsubasa, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?

Tsubasa (T): (tiba2 bangun dari pingsannya) kagak, udah lo pergi sana!

R: (ngerasa aneh) eh Tsubasa, kamu pingsan tapi kok bisa ngomong?

T: (bangun lagi) peduli amat! Sapa lo? Terserah gue dong mo abis pingsan loncat2 kayak orang gila kek, mo salto kek, terserah gue! (langsung tidur lgi)

R: iihh, aku kan berniat baik mau nolongin kmu, masa air susu dibalas dengan air tuba sih? (Tsubasa yg masih agak sadar (?) muntah-muntah)

T: udah lah! Lo pergi sana! (Tsubasa langsung copot sepatu skatenya + langsung dilemparin ke muka Rui) P.S: sepatunya ada pisonya loooohhh..

Sepatu yang dilempar Tsubasa pun langsung mengenai Rui. Rui yang terluka gara2 sepatu itu langsung teriak2 gajelas. Tsubasa pun langsung berusaha kabur dan akhirnya berhasil. *para fans Rui termasuk Hikari udah standby granat di tangannya siap ngancurin rumah Natsu*

Pada hari2 berikutnya Rui selalu mengikuti Tsubasa kapanpun dan dimanapun. Saat Tsubasa makan mie ramen, tiba-tiba Rui muncul dari meja. Refleks Tsubasa yang kaget langsung ngelempar sumpit yang ada di tangannya dan kena ke idung Rui. Waktu Tsubasa mau masuk kelas, dia buka pintu kelas dan dari balik pintu ada Rui yang standby mau meluk Tsubasa. Tsubasa yang kaget langsung ngebanting pintu PAS banget di depan muka Rui. Alhasil, idung Rui patah… *Natsu tiba-tiba ngilang dikejar2 fans Rui+Hikari yang bawa obor siap ngebakar Natsu*

Ada suatu ketika Tsubasa lagi maen Darts, tiba2 Rui muncul di depannya banget. Refleks, Tsubasa yang kaget langsung ngelempar dartnya ke Rui dan langsung kabur. Terus saja seperti itu, di mana ada Tsubasa, kemungkinan besar pasti ada Rui. Tsubasa yang sudah muak akan semua ini berniat untuk membunuh Rui. Bukan membunuh sih, tapi menyiksanya. Dia tahu kalo Rui suka ngikutin dia terus, jadi dia berniat untuk pergi ke tempat minum.

Sesampainya disana, Tsubasa memesan minuman. Minuman itu akan diberikan kepada Rui, namun sebelumnya diberi bubuk cabe satu bungkus, susu basi sekaleng, kuah mie rebus setengah mangkok, jahe cair yang belum dicampur apapun, wasabi, paku (?), serbuk besi (?), dan lain sebagainya. Pelayan yang melihat tingkah laku pembelinya yang aneh ini langsung pergi. Tsubasa pun mengaduk minuman itu dan tersenyum jahat + tawa setan.

Tepat sesuai dugaan Tsubasa, Rui sudah muncul dibelakangnya. Tsubasa pun berusaha menunjukkan wajah malasnya seperti biasa. "Hai Tsubasa! Kenapa? Kok lesu?" tanya Rui dengan semangat berapi-api. Tsubasa pun menggeserkan minuman (?) tadi ke arah Rui, dengan isyarat 'silahkan minum'. Rui denagn bahagia sukacita gembira menerimanya. "makasih Tsubasa!". Rui pun langsung meneguk habis minumannya, Tsubasa pun terseyum jahat karena niat jahatnya sudah terlaksana. Rui yang merasa aneh dengan perutnya langsung ke kamar mandi terdekat. Tsubasa pun langsung tersenyum bahagia penuh kemenangan. Namun, Tsubasa kaget banget karena Rui keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang biasa2 aja. Tsubasa pun merasa penderitaan ini tak ada akhir. Maka cerita ini pun berakhir dengan kalimat TIADA AKHIR.

The End

* * *

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
